Instincts Nocturnes
by BreathxMe
Summary: Londres, 1 880. Un homme a besoin de se nourrir. Une femme a besoin de l'en empêcher.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Instincts Nocturnes. Merci à Amazing-Destiny pour m'avoir aidé à trouver ce titre (et pour son aide précieuse d'une façon générale). Girl, you're so great.

**Disclamer :** Sanctuary ainsi que les personnages et les lieux présents ne m'appartiennent pas. Si ça avait été le cas, croyez-moi que vous l'aurez sut depuis longtemps et que la série ne serait pas terminée ainsi. Propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs, je ne touche aucun argent pour écrire cette chose. J'écris pour le plaisir (et sous la menace de mon imagination).

**Characters :** Nikola Tesla (toujours lui - vous allez en bouffer), Helen Magnus. Si peu de James Watson et John Druitt...

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vais aller brûler en Enfer. Ahem. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les Five et particulièrement Helen, semble en vouloir autant à Nikola ? Moi si. Tout le temps. J'ai toujours trouvé injuste que le mauvais rôle soit distribué à Nikola quand on sait que le tueur prolifique du groupe est John. J'ai tapé du pied, pleurniché et finalement, j'ai boudé Helen (well, je l'ai boudé quand j'ai sut qu'elle aimait John-le-chauve). Du coup, ceci est ma vision du "pourquoi Helen en veut à Nikola d'être un vampire". Je crois que les perso sont tous un peu trop OOC, que j'ai perdu mon truc avec l'ère victorienne (faut dire que j'ai écrit cette partie avec un mal de tête carabiné et à 1h du matin - oui je me cherche et trouve des excuses). Elle sera divisée en trois parties. J'ai pas encore écrit les deux autres, mais elles vont suivre d'ici la fin de semaine, so don't worry. J'ai décidé de les faire se tutoyer parce que c'est venu naturellement et que voilà. Et je parle du _Source Blood_ façon VO parce que Sang Originel, c'trop laid. Enjoy!

* * *

**Instincts Nocturnes**

Ah ! qu'il était bon de pouvoir sentir la vie parcourir ses veines purifiées. Comme un regain d'énergie soudain, il se sentait revivre. Relâchant le corps inanimé dans un geste plein de dédain, l'homme, savamment glissé dans la pénombre de la ruelle, balança sa tête en arrière. Un à un, les os de son cou craquèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres déformées. Dans sa gueule, ses longues canines retrouvaient une taille humaine mais sa soif n'était pas étanchée. Ce misérable gueux n'avait aucun goût si ce n'était celui de l'alcool qu'il avalait goulûment à longueur de journée et le tabac qu'il s'empressait de fumer dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il était loin d'être un met de qualité plus loin encore d'être un repas suffisant pour le sombre homme.

Il lui fallait se remettre en chasse.

Sans quitter la sécurité de sa ruelle, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. La vie nocturne lui apparaissait sous son véritable jour les chants voisins d'une réception tardive de la belle société, les cris hystériques du couple Harrington, deux rues plus loin, sur des propos des plus anodins le roucoulement d'une colombe immaculée, perchée sur le toit de l'église, les pièces qui roulaient sur le sol à mesure qu'elles étaient balancées dans un geste mélangeant pitié et dégoût. Inspiration profonde. Il lui semblait à présent qu'une douce mélodie se jouait, dans les rues alentours. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, les paupières toujours closes. Ses traits marqués s'approfondir davantage encore alors qu'un air ravi se peignait sur son visage grisâtre. De tous les sons que son ouïe sur-développée parvenait un capter, seul celui d'un cœur effrayé semblait parvenir à l'apaiser et le contenter. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de trouver.

Rien n'était plus excitant que de suivre l'adrénaline venir empoisonner l'esprit et le sang de ses futures victimes. Il s'en amusait, avançait d'un pas à chaque battement de cœur avant de surgir. Silencieux. Affamé. Jamais il ne cherchait à dissimuler sa fausse filature parfois même lui arrivait-il de renverser quelques cartons nonchalamment disposé afin de faire connaître sa présence. James, dans toute la vanité de son esprit, aurait sans doute appelé cela un _modus operandi_. Mais lui, il nommait ça, son jeu. Effrayer la proie rendait son sang bouillant et riche en vitamines. Riche en fer. Un goût particulièrement savoureux sur la langue, plus encore dans la gorge. Quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre.

La femme qu'il suivait finit par s'arrêter au détour d'une rue bondée en cette chaude soirée. Si ses tremblements seraient passés inaperçus pour de simples mortels, il n'en était pas de même pour cet illustre personnage. Il avait repris forme humaine mais ses capacités extra-sensorielles n'en étaient pas amoindries pour autant.

« Que... Que voulez-vous ? »

Il préféra conserver le silence et s'avança d'un pas. La lune éclairait son visage anguleux et ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat malsain. Elle dut l'apercevoir puisqu'elle recula.

« La peur est un sentiment si... Humain. Et primitif. Une succession de pulsions du cerveau purement irrationnelle qui parvient tout de même à prendre possession de l'entièreté du corps. Ce serait intéressant à observer, si ce n'était pas d'une simplicité aussi affligeante. »

Un nouveau pas en avant. Toujours entendait-il le cœur de sa proie frémir et il ne pouvait que deviner ses pensées. Et si c'était lui, le tueur qui était dans tous les journaux, sur toutes les lèvres. Et s'il avait décidé de ne plus s'en prendre aux prostituées, mais bien aux filles de bonne famille.

Un soupire manqua de s'échapper mais l'homme venait de reconnaître un pas pressé. Familier.

Le temps n'était donc plus à l'amusement. Quel dommage.

D'un bond, il s'élança. La pauvre fille n'eut pas le temps de bouger, moins encore de pousser un cri. Il était déjà sur elle, transformé en cette bête qu'il abritait. Ses canines s'étaient plantées dans la chaire blanche de ce cou délicat et il se délecta de ce sang si aristocratique. Autrement plus savoureux que celui du gueux d'un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent, sa victime gisait déjà au sol et il avait repris forme humaine, les mains croisées dans son dos droit.

« Helen, » salua-t-il d'un ton à la fois langoureux et glacial.

« Nikola, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Un sourire mystique plaqué au visage, le serbe lança un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, surpris de ne pas trouver les autres membres du groupe.

« Les autres n'ont pas jugé utile de venir te prêter main forte ? Comme c'est regrettable. Ils savent pourtant quel danger je représente. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

« A moins qu'ils ne se soient perdus ? Ce ne serait guère la première fois que les talents de James lui fassent défaut. Quant à ce pauvre Johnny, si tu n'es pas là pour lui tenir la main, il est perdu. »

« Assez, Nikola. Nous pouvons t'aider. »

« Et en quoi veux-tu m'aider ? Je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin d'aide, Helen. Au contraire. Ce que le _Source Blood_ m'a donné m'a rendu... Meilleur. Dans tous les domaines. »

« Il t'a rendu fou... »

« Non ! » trancha-t-il violemment.

Au fond de lui, la bête rugissait, prête à surgir. Ses ongles avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre une longueur inquiétante et ses yeux s'étaient recouverts d'un voile sombre. Helen ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était devenu aucun d'eux ne le pouvait.

La victorienne avait tenté de retenir un sursaut à ce cri. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui avait été son camarade et ami durant toutes ses années. Leur expérience les avait tous changé, mais les effets sur Nikola avaient été différents. Il ne s'était pas contenté de se découvrir de nouvelles capacités. Il avait découvert une nouvelle existence et avait finit par s'éloigner. L'humanité dont il avait toujours fait preuve et la passion pour la science avaient disparus pour laisser place à un monstre assoiffé de sang.

« James et moi pouvons trouver une autre façon pour toi de t'alimenter. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire toutes ses victimes Nikola... »

Il ne l'écoutait pas. L'avait-il seulement déjà écoutée ?

« Tu as peur, Helen. »

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une réelle affirmation. Un fait. Lancé sur un ton anodin mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour retenir le sourire dans le ton de sa voix rocailleuse. Oui, elle avait peur. Pour sa vie, même si elle le savait rassasié pour la soirée. Pour lui, l'homme derrière le vampire, qui disparaissait. Pour tous les Londoniens qui vivaient dans la terreur de deux fléaux qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. Et l'un d'eux se tenait devant elle, à sa merci et à celle de l'arme qu'elle tenait dans la main. Allait-elle tirer ? Oui. S'il lui en donnait l'occasion. Oui. S'il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« Sais-tu que les sentiments interviennent sur le goût du sang ? Et de tous, la peur est celui qui est le plus succulent. Même si je ne doute pas que ton sang n'a guère besoin de cela pour être savoureux... »

Il fit mine de vouloir s'avancer, elle raffermit ses doigts autour de son arme. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver-là. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Ni contre lui, ni contre personne.

Mais son arme ne lui fut d'aucune aide lorsqu'il se précipita sur elle. Le coup de feu qu'elle parvint à tirer se répercuta dans le vide, la balle alla s'enfoncer dans un mur. Et elle déjà plaquée contre la porte de la vieille épicerie abandonnée, son corps bloqué par celui de Nikola, l'arme au sol. Un simple rayon lunaire lui permettait d'apercevoir le visage changé du serbe avec ses veines saillantes, ses dents longues et ses yeux noirs.

« Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, Helen. Rien ne le pourra. »

Et la pression disparut. Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux, peinant à respirer. Ses mains tremblantes tâtonnèrent jusqu'à trouver le pistolet. Mais quand elle releva la tête, il était trop tard.

Nikola avait déjà fuit dans la nuit noire.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai du retard, je sais. Des vacances surprises m'ont... Euh... Surprise. Anyway, je l'ai rédigée, elle est là, elle vous attend. Enfin, elle attend surtout vos petits yeux pour la dévorer. Merci aux reviews, au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les autres peuvent penser de ce qu'on écrit, j'espère que ce chapitre-là vous conviendra tout autant que le premier (peut-être même plus, je le trouve un peu mieux écrit, pour ma part). Je tâcherai de taper la dernière partie avant le mois d'Octobre -ça me laissera bien le temps de le taper, je pense. Ah oui, détail insignifiant mais... J'supporte pas la nouvelle mise en page de ff. Ca vient p't-être de moi, mais avoir des sauts de ligne quand j'retourne juste à la ligne : ça m'énerve. Et puis on peut pas justifier un texte et un texte pas justifié, c'est la laideur pixelisée incarnée. Bon sur ce, banalecture et enjoy!

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans le silence du sanctuaire, il régnait un air électrique. Comme une tension palpable qui rendait nerveux les abnormaux. Helen passait de pièce en pièce, vérifiant que chacun de ses protégés était en sécurité mais tous lui soufflaient les mêmes paroles. « _Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose s'approche. _» La belle dame esquissait des sourires rassurant, caressait le front des uns, enlaçait les autres mais elle admettait que les mots réconfortants qu'elle se forçait de prononcer étaient aussi vides que vains. Ils avaient raison. Elle avait apprivoisé Londres depuis de trop longues années pour ne pas se montrer apte à déceler un changement, même aussi subtile qu'une menace rôdant. Elle savait les rues incertaines depuis que le tueur connu sous le nom de Jack l'Éventreur les parcourait, en quête d'une nouvelle victime. Il semait la terreur dans les bas quartiers de la capitale et à celle-ci s'ajoutait la peur de ce fantôme insaisissable qui semait les corps derrière lui. Contrairement à l'Éventreur, son identité était connue pas du grand public, mais d'Helen. Et le cœur de la jeune femme se soulevait à l'idée que l'un de ses amis puisse être capable d'une abomination après qu'ils aient mené, tous ensemble, des expériences. Mais sa culpabilité croissait dès qu'elle se souvenait qu'elle était la cause de tant d'horreur. N'était-ce pas elle, après tout, qui les avait entraîner dans ses jupons et dans tout le mystère qui entourait le _Source Blood _?

Un couperet n'aurait put la blesser davantage que la certitude qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Elle était la seule responsable.

Un bruit de verre qui se brise. Un cri à l'étage. Helen, coupée dans ses réflexions, avait tirée de la ceinture serrée de son jupon un pistolet. Le quelque chose qui semblait tant inquiété ses protégés avaient finit par réussir à pénétrer le maigre système de sécurité du sanctuaire. Guidée par les bruits étouffés qui lui parvenaient, la belle Magnus tentait de rejoindre le mystérieux assaillant, imaginant quelques abnormaux poussés au vice par un puissant mal. Mais la boule contractée au fond de son estomac laissait ses sens en éveil et une conviction inexplicable lui soufflait que c'était pire encore que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Comme un instinct, comme un don de double vue.

« Bonsoir Helen, souffla une voix dans son dos. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, peut-être même de respirer. Glacée d'horreur, pétrifiée de terreur. Ce son rocailleux, ce r roucoulant dans une gorge devenue inhumaine et surtout, cet léger accent dissimulé, elle aurait pu le reconnaître. Elle était trop observatrice pour que de tels détails lui échappent. Trop fine pour le noter. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle pivota pour faire face au vampire défiguré. Un teint trop pâle, des veines trop saillantes, une gueule trop lisse. Il n'avait plus rien du charmant étudiant qu'elle avait rencontré et apprécié à Oxford. Ses doigts serraient la crosse du pistolet. Elle l'avait raté la dernière fois, elle ne le raterait pas ce soir.

« Nikola. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Il s'avança, laissant ses poignets frêles rouler et craquer. Malgré ses airs repoussants, il avait gardé son expression amusée et enfantine. Son pouce frottait son ongle démesuré il continuait d'avancer, négligent la présence de cette arme tendue, pointée dans sa direction.

« Je rends visite à une vieille amie. N'ai-je pas le droit ? »

« Dis-moi la vérité, Nikola. »

Elle releva un peu plus le canon, visait machinalement le cœur. Ce serait bien inutile mais le moyen d'anéantir un vampire n'avait pas encore été trouvé. Et le serbe ne se montrait pas vraiment des plus coopératifs pour leur permettre d'essayer. Au lieu de lui répondre, il désigna l'arme dans un geste dédaigneux. Voilà bien une attitude qu'elle lui reconnaissait. Lui l'arrogant génie serbe, lui le cynique petit inventeur.

« Tu comptes vraiment te servir de ceci ? Tu sais pourtant que c'est inefficace, contre moi. Je suis... Immortel, ne l'oublie pas. »

Le silence s'installa, unique réponse à son enfantillage. Elle baissa le bras. Il avait raison, après tout. Utiliser l'arme n'aurait fait que gaspiller une balle perdue d'avance. Ce serait à peine si elle aurait réussit à le ralentir alors le stopper dans ses desseins sombres, encore moins.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« J'aurai besoin d'un service. »

Un murmure dans la nuit ténébreuse. Un doute assaillit Helen. Que venait-il de dire ? Le solitaire venait réclamer quelque chose ? Ce ne pouvait être bon, quel que soit le service réclamé. Prudente, elle recula d'un pas, voulut relever le pistolet. Peut-être lui serait-il utile, finalement.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur, Helen ? Je ne te ferai aucun mal. C'est moi, Nikola. »

Elle ne pouvait répondre. Avait-elle réellement peur ? Non. Elle ne tremblait pas, son cœur ne s'était guère accéléré et elle ne ressentait aucune palpitation. Elle n'avait pas peur. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas rassurée se tenir là, seule avec lui, s'accrochant à l'arme à feu comme à son ultime espoir de survie, ne la rassurait pas. Où était John ? Où était James ? Il fit un pas, elle recula encore. _N'approche plus,_ suppliait son regard si bleu. Mais il était Nikola, il ne l'écoutait pas. Jamais. La désobéissance et la contradiction étaient ses secondes natures.

« Bon, je vais te dire ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes une goutte du _Source Blood_. Rien de plus qu'une goutte. »

« Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Essayait de réfléchir, mais la réponse lui échappait. Le _Source Blood_ ? Que voulait-il en faire ? Ils avaient voulu manipuler le sang des _Sanguine Vampiris_ et le résultat avait été bien au-delà de leurs espérances. Affublés de dons, tous avaient finit par changer. L'appât du gain, le mystère les couvraient tous d'un voile sombre et le vice les appelait à chaque seconde.

Et alors, la réponse lui vint. Comme une évidence. Le serbe nota l'éclair qui avait allumé son regard et un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres rendues grisâtres par sa transformation.

« Nikola, tu ne penses tout de même pas... ? »

« Mais si, ma chère. Il est temps pour les vampires de renaître et de reprendre possession du monde. »

Le coup de feu retentit dans le couloir et Helen profita de la surprise de son ami pour tirer un second coup avant de tourner les talons et courir. Il fallait estimer en seconde le temps pour Nikola de se remettre de ces blessures ridicules. Et sa vitesse décuplée n'était en rien pour aider la jeune femme. Elle tourna à droite au bout du couloir, continua de courir sans oser jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La porte du bureau de James était ouverte, elle entra et referma derrière elle. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses doigts tremblaient. Son cœur s'affolait. Elle avait peur. Fébrile, elle ouvrit le pistolet, voulut y glisser quelques balles supplémentaires mais elles tombaient au sol. Le docteur Magnus voulut fermer les yeux, calmer les battements de son cœur perturbé, inspirer, mais un premier coup contre la porte l'en dissuada. Elle recula instinctivement, son dos rencontra l'immense bureau en acajou. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps au vampire pour venir à bout de la porte.

Comme un écho à ses pensées, celle-ci céda et dévoila le serbe. Il avait un air ennuyé peint sur le visage et lorsqu'il s'avança, l'idée de le blesser à nouveau traversa l'esprit de l'anglaise. Toute trace d'affection ou d'amabilité avait quitté Nikola et une lueur mauvaise, teintée d'un désir malsain allumait son regard noir. Helen leva le pistolet. Même sans avoir réussit à recharger, il lui restait encore quatre balles. C'était suffisant pour essayer de le dissuader. Peut-être suffisant aussi pour le faire revenir à un état d'esprit plus humain. Il s'avançait avec une lenteur telle que le temps donnait l'impression d'avoir cessé. Une première vague de larmes vinrent humidifier le regard suppliant de la jeune femme. Mais l'autre restait imperturbable.

Plus que trois balles. Et il continuait de s'avancer, la transformation achevée. Elle pouvait distinguer ses ongles longs et noirs. Elle pouvait apercevoir la bestialité de ses traits. Elle pouvait sentir son désire de sang et de pouvoir. Nikola n'avait plus rien du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré. Il était devenu un monstre. Ils avaient fait de lui un monstre. Une bête, une créature. Constamment assoiffée et constamment mauvaise.

Plus que deux balles. Elles semblaient le traverser, la ralentir parfois, mais jamais plus. Jamais davantage. Helen sentit une larme lui échapper, continuait de vouloir appuyer sur la gâchette. Il serait trop tard, bientôt.

« Nikola..., » essaya-t-elle de supplier en tentant désespérément de croiser son regard.

Mais il l'ignorait. Elle n'était plus son amie, en cet instant. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une nouvelle proie, une nouvelle victime. _Son futur repas._ Elle allait pour tirer à nouveau quand il se précipita sur elle. Autour de son cou, sa poigne à la force surhumaine. Collé contre son visage, ce masque sordide de vile créature. Oppressée, acculée contre le bureau, elle voulait se débattre, le repousser. Il était trop fort, trop déterminé. Et ses longs doigts autour de sa gorge lui coupaient le souffle. Et elle avait du mal à respirer. Et elle sentait la terreur l'envahir, peu à peu. Et elle croisait ce regard vide de tout sentiment. Et elle avait peur. Et elle voulait crier mais le son refusait de quitter sa bouche. Il accentua la pression, se plaqua contre elle. Son souffle venait s'écraser contre sa peau, lui tirant à la fois frisson et dégoût. Il ouvrit la gueule, dévoila ses canines proéminentes. Elle voulut lever le bras, le frapper, il la retint, portant son poignet délicat à sa bouche. Le baiser devint morsure. Helen ferma les yeux, sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues blanches. D'une main, il continuait de l'étrangler, de l'autre, il faisait d'elle son dîner. Un véritable festin, semblait-il.

Et soudain, plus rien.

Plus de pression, plus de douleur au creux du poignet, plus de corps chaud contre le sien. A moitié inconsciente, faible, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, s'aperçut qu'elle était au sol. Comment était-elle tombée ? Quand était-elle tombée ? Elle releva la tête, voulut bouger mais une main amicale la retint par les épaules.

« Doucement Helen. Laisse-moi regarder tes blessures. »

« James ? »

Et c'était bien lui. James. Protecteur et rassurant. Sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, gestes doux. Tout l'inverse de Nikola. Au loin, des bruits de lutte. La doctoresse se redressa vivement une nouvelle fois, James la retint.

« Reste calme s'il-te-plaît Helen. J'ignore depuis combien de temps Nikola... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et Helen sentit ses joues prendre feu. Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Le serbe était donc devenu hors de contrôle. Elle baissa le regard, aperçut la longue plaie qu'il lui avait causé au niveau du poignet. Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son cœur, mais il n'y avait rien.

« Où est-il ? »

« John s'occupe de lui. »

Son cœur vrilla en entendant une armoire tomber. Toujours James l'empêchait-il de bouger.

« James, je dois voir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis certaine qu'on peut encore le raisonner. »

« Helen, il vient de s'en prendre à toi. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi loin, ses instincts de vampire reprennent le dessus. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de l'arrêter et tu le sais bien. »

Elle secoua la tête. Déni. Elle se refusait à cette idée. Blesser un ami était une chose, devoir le tuer en était une autre. Et abattre un vampire n'était pas chose aisée. Il y eut un cri. Avant même que James n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle était debout.

« Helen, attends ! »

Mais la belle s'élançait dans le corridor, guidée par les sons de lutte qui lui parvenaient. Une ombre se déplaçait sur le sol, titubante. Elle s'arrêta alors. Le combat avait cessé et seul les pas étouffés de celui qui en était ressorti vainqueur venaient perturber le silence. John contre Nikola. Nikola contre John. Sans doute avaient-ils autant de chance de s'en sortir. Dans le doute, elle préférait rester à l'abri. La silhouette grossissait et enfin, il surgit. John. Aussitôt, la jeune Magnus alla à sa rencontre. Il était blessé, amoché. Des contusions, des hématomes, du sang. Inquiète, elle l'aida à rejoindre le bureau. James était toujours là. James restait toujours dans l'ombre.

« John, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il va être difficile d'en venir à bout, mais je pense qu'on peut y parvenir. »

James hocha du chef, Helen détourna le regard. Était-ce vraiment l'unique solution ? Elle en doutait. Mais leur ami commun perdait toute son humanité au fil des jours et elle savait que bientôt, il leur serait impossible de retrouver en lui celui qu'il avait été, auparavant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, ok... J'avais dis Octobre et me voilà à publier, en Janvier 2015... Bonne année ! (au passage). Je suis... Irrécupérable, je crois. J'avoue que j'avais été démotivée par l'écriture ces derniers mois, que j'avais un peu, voire totalement, mis _Instincts Nocturnes_ de côté, que je m'en étais un peu lassée, mais finalement... Me voici ! Je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre, il n'est pas relu, sans doute bourré de fautes mais, flemmardise oblige, je le poste tel quel. Sinon, il ne sera jamais posté et la fiction restera sans fin (or, je déteste ça...Des fictions non-terminées !).

**Romane :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review inattendue ! Je crois que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle, et donc, grâce à toi, que l'envie de continuer et mettre un point final à IN m'est revenue. Sans ça, les deux premiers chapitres auraient continué de pourrir dans un coin de mon ordinateur... Et puis je tiens à ma tête, non mais ! Et pour te répondre alors non, j'ai connu Sanctuary... Well, à sa sortie en fait. Etant très très fan d'Amanda Tapping depuis que je suis toute petite, j'avais suivit le projet mais j'avoue que j'avais pas du tout accrocher au premier visionnage (genre pas du tout). Ma mère, elle, avait continué et c'est quand elle m'a montré un épisode avec Nikola que j'suis tombée totalement amoureuse (héhé, Nikola oblige, hein ! ;)). Du coup, quelques années plus tard (le temps que j'me bouge parce que j'suis réellement un ramassis de fainéantise) je m'y suis mise :) (j'viens de raconter ma vie, là, un truc de ouf). Et oui, j'ai un léger soucis avec John... Principalement parce qu'il est chauve et que j'ai peur des chauves (Bruce Willis est sataaaan... Oui oui, je suis loin).

* * *

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Plus de sangloter, plus de ne pas savoir reprendre le dessus. Tous ses plans s'effondraient, tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer s'anéantissait avec cette vérité. Il y avait eut une énigme, des semi-confessions. Et puis la preuve, irréfutable, inéluctable, qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais nier. Les larmes avaient jaillit, torrent dévastateur sur ses joues creusées, et elle n'avait pas réussit à s'arrêter de pleurer depuis. James s'était inquiété de la voir dans un tel état l'intelligent détective avait blâmé la fatigue et ce _Jack l'Éventreur,_ proférant des menaces théâtrales, poing levé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle souffle, dans un murmure, le nom de celui qui les menait par le bout du nez depuis si longtemps. James. Le naïf James avait vu son monde s'ébranler à son tour et le mutisme l'avait, à son tour, envelopper.

John était Jack.

Jack était John.

Une main nerveuse se déposa sur son ventre et elle serra le tissu de sa robe en reniflant, ordonnant à son corps de cesser de trembler, de cesser de se secouer de spasmes. C'était la vérité, la découverte, de trop. Celle qui la mettait à mal, celle qui la rendait coupable. John, pris de pulsions meurtrières. John, détruit et rongé par un mal contre lequel il ne pouvait rien faire. John, bercé par les esprits malins. Comme Nikola. Le serbe n'avait plus ré-apparut depuis de longs mois. Sans doute même avait-il quitté Londres. Sans doute se terrait-il avant de surgir à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas croire que le vampire resterait silencieux encore longtemps. L'anglaise le connaissait – du moins avait-elle l'impression de toujours connaître la faible partie encore humaine de lui. Nikola n'avait jamais aimé les hommes, jamais véritablement cherché à se fondre parmi eux. Qu'il les méprise davantage encore, qu'il les chasse n'était pas une grosse surprise, au final. Mais que John le rejoigne...

C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

Elle devait trouver une solution, devait faire quelque chose. Elle se devait de protéger Londres.

Nuit sombre. Nuit ténébreuse. Nuit tumultueuse. Avachis dans son fauteuil de velours ocre, une bouteille de vin rouge à la main, Nikola laissait son regard perlé observer sans réellement les voir les croquis de sa nouvelle invention. Ses traits étaient marqués, creusés par une terreur de lui-même, de celui qui sommeillait en lui depuis ce fameux jour de tous les défis. Il n'y avait plus la flamme fougueuse de l'inventeur de génie qui brillait dans ses yeux clairs, plus l'air rayonnant de malice qui embrassait son visage. Juste le dégoût pour lui-même, juste le rejet de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il avait fait.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent autour du goulot de la bouteille et il avala une longue rasade de l'alcool. Il n'avait plus de goût. C'était à peine s'il pouvait se délecter du nectar de la boisson, à peine s'il sentait encore l'onctuosité et l'agressivité du vin sur sa langue. Sa bouche était infectée par l'envie de fer, infectée par le besoin de sentir le sang roucouler dans sa gorge. Il n'avait plus faim, plus soif. Il se nourrissait par habitude mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Toujours lui fallait-il davantage. Davantage de sang, davantage de saveur. Davantage de victimes.

La bouteille vide alla se briser contre le mur voisin, répandant sur le sol ses débris de verre affûtés. Déjà, d'un bond, Nikola s'était relevé. Ce n'était pas sa soif de sang qui l'oppressait avec une telle rage. Ce n'était pas ses meurtres odieux qui faisait frissonner la part humaine qui subsistait en lui. C'était l'acte qu'il avait faillit, non, qu'il _avait_ commis qui lui soulevait le cœur et qui le torturait. Il en était devenu incapable de réfléchir, incapable de se concentrer sur ses idées lumineuses.

_Il s'en était pris à Helen._

A deux reprises. Mais la seconde, il avait franchit la ligne qu'il s'était imposé. Il avait fait le pas de trop, celui qui lui crevait le cœur avec sauvagerie. Celui qui le tourmentait. Il s'était _nourrit_ d'Helen. Il l'avait eue entre ses bras, entre ses doigts. Il l'avait eue à sa merci, faible et torturée et il en avait profité. Il avait tiré une pleine satisfaction de ses tremblements de terreur, il s'était baigné dans ses battements de cœur précipités et incontrôlés. Il avait goûté du bout de la langue à ce sang vermeille, s'en était délecté dès la première gorgée. Elle était un met de premier choix, un repas unique et rare. Sa grande intelligence était perceptible à travers son sang, sa force d'esprit résonnait encore en lui. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé qu'elle serait, elle l'avait été. Et c'était pire, encore.

Tous ceux sur qui il s'était nourrit, par la suite, avait eu le goût amer de la déception, du trop peu, du pas assez. Aucun ne savait être à la hauteur de la grande Helen Magnus.

Il y avait goûté, il y avait pris goût. Helen était devenu son fruit défendu.

Et il en redemandait encore. Toujours plus.

Douce nuit. Délicate nuit. Nouvelle nuit. Debout devant la haute fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos à la manière d'un prisonnier attendant son châtiment, les yeux plongés dans les ténèbres qui s'étendaient devant lui, à perte de vue, il attendait. Qu'elle vienne. Qu'elle le sermonne. Qu'elle lui pardonne. Face à lui, son reflet. Terrifiante image de ce qu'il était devenu, peut-être même de ce qu'il avait toujours été. Le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres, ses yeux noirs ne brillaient d'aucune émotion, son visage était défiguré, déformé. Sans doute était-ce là la métaphore de qui il était réellement et non pas de ce qu'il était devenu. Un animal. N'ayant de soif que de sang et de pouvoir. De gloire et de reconnaissance. Un paria, un marginal. Un monstre. Un homme adulé à la lumière du jour, mais craint dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il aurait put être une idole pour ses collègues, ses compères, il n'était qu'une créature pour ses amis.

Amis.

Étaient-ils tous encore ses amis ? L'avaient-ils seulement été ? C'était ce qu'il plut à croire, durant un temps, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien, à présent. Druitt, Griffin, Watson, Helen. Tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient tous fait de lui. Tous tremblaient maintenant quand il apparaissait l'affrontaient, le blessaient. Ils cherchaient à l'abattre. Ils étaient faibles face à sa grande puissance.

Le voile de leur amitié s'était ainsi brisé sur le sol, lamentable tissu de foutaises. Les mensonges avaient remplacé les rires, les faux-semblants étaient devenu le pilier de leur pseudo-amitié. Chacun le savait, mais tous le niait. La vérité les avait fuit dès l'instant où ils s'étaient injectés, en grands scientifiques révolutionnaires, le _Source Blood_. Il était devenu une créature de la nuit Druitt allait et venait, usant et abusant de son pouvoir de téléportation, se laissait, peu à peu, envahir par les eaux sombres du crime à son tour Griffin prenait avantage de son don pour fuir tout noble travail et voler ce dont il avait besoin Watson jouait la carte de l'humilité avec son sourire courtois et ses bonnes manières, mais il réclamait la reconnaissance à chaque enquête qu'il achevait pour Scotland Yard. Seule Helen était restée pareil à elle-même. Toujours avide de connaissances scientifiques, toujours curieuse sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Toujours belle et toujours alimentée par sa naissance de bonne famille.

Les talons claquèrent sur le sol. Sans se retourner, il attendit. Il ne savait faire que ça.

« Nikola. »

Le ton était acerbe, froid. Il décelait toutefois un soupçon d'angoisse dissimulé. Elle avait toujours peur de lui et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. A travers le reflet à moitié effacé de la vitre, il pouvait la voir. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui, les bras croisés, la tête haute. Pareil à elle-même.

« Qu'es-tu venu chercher, cette fois-ci ? »

Il ne bougeait pas, immuable statue gravée dans le fer. Ou dans le bronze, peut-être. L'envie de titiller sa patience redoutable lui effleura l'esprit mais la pensée fut aussitôt chassée. Ce n'était pas le lieu, pas l'heure. Les mots, toutefois, refusaient de lui échapper, refusaient de sortir de ses lèvres, de sa gorge.

« J'ai bien réfléchis, Helen... »

Le silence croqua dans la fin de sa phrase. L'air était électrique. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Bien, au moins ta nouvelle condition d'être supérieur ne t'aura pas totalement privé de tes anciennes capacités. »

Les mots de l'anglaise fusaient. Il pouvait l'impact de ses mots dans son dos, sentit le sang de son cœur se répandre sur le sol. Elle savait faire mal, savait le blesser. Il préféra l'ignorer.

« J'accepte ta proposition. »

Nouveau silence, il fit volte-face. Nikola contre Helen. Helen contre Nikola. Si un combat devait avoir lieu, il le remporterait. Mais si un combat devait avoir lieu, il la laisserait gagner. Il ne voulait pas se battre, pas contre elle. Parce qu'elle était l'unique part d'humanité qui subsistait en lui. Elle était ce qui faisait de lui un bâtard un hybride entre un vampire magnifique et un homme misérable. Et s'il devait être un humain misérable pour rester auprès d'elle, il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

« Qui me dit que tu n'essaies pas de te jouer de moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas Druitt. Je ne t'ai jamais mentit. »

« Tu as essayé de me tuer ! »

Il accusa le coup, accuser les mots, accusa le ton employé. Il déglutit, l'observa. Il voyait qu'elle avait changé. Elle restait la même, mais elle était détruite. Brisée. Sans doute à tout jamais. Et bien qu'il aimât croire que c'était le fait de l'affronter lui qui la plaçait dans un tel désarroi, il n'avait que trop conscience que c'était la vérité au sujet de Johnny qui la martyrisait en silence. Il voulut s'approcher, elle recula. Prévisible.

« Et je te promets de ne plus jamais me nourrir de sang humain à compter d'aujourd'hui. »

Il n'y avait pas les excuses qu'il aurait souhaité lui hurler, pas toutes les promesses qu'il voulait lui glisser à l'oreille. Juste celle-ci qui ne valait rien, au final. Et pourtant, lorsque leur deux regards se croisèrent, il sut qu'il venait de remporter la partie. Il sut qu'elle lui avait pardonné, même sans l'avouer. Sut qu'elle le croyait. Sut qu'elle lui rappellerait sans cesse cette promesse. Mais surtout, il savait qu'il la tiendrait jusque l'éternité, et même plus loin encore.

Parce qu'Helen et lui étaient deux immortels.


End file.
